lim_dall_young_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Koimoku characters
right|200px Koimoku (CIMOC) list of characters Main characters Inamine Kouta Inamine Kouta (Kanji: 稲峰 耕太 ; Hepburn: Inamine Kōta ; Western name order: ) is the central protagonist of the story. He is a struggling starting mangaka, who is trying to get a big break in the manga industry. He lives at a typical crappy Tokyo apartment building, and one of his neighbours is the sexy and often drunken Sawanoguchi Hinata. At the start of the series, he has just lost his job at his sixth manga magazine, Comic Heat, and is a 20-year-old virgin who cannot write reasonable romances, since he hasn't experienced any. He's been drawing since childhood. Major characters Asahina Tohru Asahina Tohru (Kanji: 朝比奈 徹 ; Hepburn: Asahina Tōru ; Western name order: ) is an assistant editor at Comic Heat. He fired Inamine Kouta at the start of Koimoku, later giving him a callback when shortstaffed. In Asahina's assessment, he views Kouta as a talentless mangaka who gets by with hard work, and so he should work in a different industry. Fujiwara Miki Fujiwara Miki (Kanji: 藤原 美樹 ; Hepburn: Fujiwara Miki ; Western name order: ) is the Date Club kogal from Comfy's, compensated no-touch dating girl that Inamine Kouta met to solve his problem of not knowing romance. Jumonji Sayaka Jumonji Sayaka (Kanji: 十文字 さやか ; Hepburn: Jūmonji Sayaka ; Western name order: ) is the chief editor at Comic Heat. She trained under legendary editor Sawanoguchi Hinata, and has a rivalry with her. Sawanoguchi Hinata Sawanoguchi Hinata (Kanji: 沢野口 日向 ; Hepburn: Sawanoguchi Hinata ; Western name order: ) is a manga editor, the chief editor at Monthly Splash. She has a big reputation in the manga industry for finding and nurturing nascent mangaka major talents. Rumours also swirl about her, with rumours of her sexual appetite and her taking on new talent as sexual servants. She is neighbors with Inamine Kouta at the typical crappy Tokyo apartment building, and was there before Inamine got there. Hinata gave Mineryuu Jirou his big break at Monthly Splash, before he became a ten million seller. The rumours of Hinata's sexual appetite started when she managed Mineryuu Jirou's debut work "Farewell, Tokyo". The rumours also are based on the fact that Hinata pokes excessively into the private lives of her signed mangaka. Hinata also has a reputation as a novice eater who pushes her mangaka to the utmost extreme, and them burning most of them out for every star she produces, and making them change their style to make it more market-friendly instead of having more fidelity to their personal tastes. Recurring characters Mineryuu Jirou Mineryuu Jirou (Kanji: 峰龍 二郎 ; Hepburn: Mineryū Jirō ; Western name order: ), nicknamed for short, is a mangaka signed to Comic Heat. He is a ten-million copy seller, hence a star manga artist. While working on his manga, Inamine Kouta has a major screw-up resulting in getting fired a second time from Comic Heat, this time by Mineryuu. Mineryuu explains the reality of the manga business, when Kouta's screw-up could result in a delay in publication of Comic Heat, or in Mineryu's manga missing the publication deadline for Comic Heat. Sawanoguchi Hinata gave Mineryuu his big break at Monthly Splash, before he became a ten million seller. Mineryuu does not like Ozma but understands the skill and talent present in his work. The rumours of Sawanoguchi's sexual appetite started when she managed Mineryuu's debut work "Farewell, Tokyo", the 30 million seller, due to jealous competitors. Takashima Yuu Takashima Yuu (Western name order: ) is a staff editor at Comic Heat. He was assigned toInamine Kouta when Inamine was picked up by Juumonji Sayaka after the blow up with Sawanoguchi Hinata. Other characters Ozma Ozma (Kanji: オズマ ; Hepburn: Ozuma) is a famous mangaka, who draws a variety of manga in various genres and copious amounts. Asahina believes Ozma to be a pen name of a group of mangaka due to the diversity and amount of manga produced, however Jumonji knows Ozma to be a single manga artist. Ozma's works and common elements inspire Inamine to be a manga artist himself. Minor characters Honda Izumi Honda Izumi (Western name order: ) is a staff editor at Monthly Splash. Suda Suda is a former classmate of Inamine's vocational school. He was also a student of the art of manga. Incidental characters Kawahara Kawahara is a former classmate of Inamine's vocational school, who's also a student of the art of manga. She has hit it big in the doujin marketplace, having sold 20,000 in a day. Mitaka Ryuujirou Mitaka Ryuujirou (Western name order: ) was a novice mangaka early in the editorial career of Sawanoguchi Hinata, when she still worked with her junior Juumonji Sayaka. Yamase Yamase is a mangaka signed to Comic Splash. Groups Comic Heat is a manga magazine based in Tokyo. It has signed on it the major manga artist Mineryuu Jirou. Inamine Kouta manages to get fired from it twice. The chief editor is Jumonji Sayaka. One of the assistant editors is Asahina Tohru. Comic Splash is a manga magazine based in Tokyo. The chief editor is Sawanoguchi Hinata. It is known for discovering and introducing major new talent to the marketplace. Ten-million seller Mineryu Jirou got his big break at Monthly Splash. However Monthly Splash is considered a B-grade publication, below the top tier magazines. Comfy's Comfy's is a Date Club that offers no-touch compensated dating experiences for the lonely man. Comfy's employs Fujiwara Miki. It is the service that Inamine Kouta calls to try to get some romantic experience early in the storyline. Category:Koimoku Category:Characters